This invention relates to an externally mounted array of misting water nozzles for increasing the cooling efficiency of an air conditioner. Heat transfer between a fluid conductor or heat exchange member and the atmosphere can be improved by evaporating water or other liquids in contact with the surface of the heat exchange member. More compact air conditioners generally cool the refrigerant with moving air only, as the use of water in liquid form, such as in water towers as an example, create problems with cost, bulk and managing water flow, etc. Water in mist form will evaporate more quickly than will a liquid surface and requires less water to be introduced to the heat exchanger for optimum results. The finer the mist, the better are the results possible.
With reference to prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,392 (Di Tucci) teaches an expansion bulb, actuating an electric solenoid switch, operating in a fully on or off manner and causing the valve also to either open or close fully (not metering) in controlling water flow through a supply conduit to sprayer nozzles when the ambient (outside) air rises to a critical level. The expanding Freon-type vapor within the bulb, triggers the electric solenoid in this all-or-none fashion without metering, when said vapor reaches a critical pressure level corresponding with the critical outside temperature. Neither have Morgan and Siewert, Phelps and all others of record, taken advantage of the gradation capabilities of expansion valves in cooling air conditioner condensers with water. It is further submitted that metering valves in use in the air conditioner field for controlling Freon-type refrigerants also have never been used for controlling water flow.
An expansion bulb per se, can operate in an all-or-none way or in a gradated manner, if properly integrated to a valve of appropriate design such as the metering valve disclosed in this invention. Therefore the combination thereof, or integration of one into the other for metering control, becomes an object of this invention.
Another object of this invention is to adapt such expansion valves, designed for metering refrigerant fluids, for the specific purpose of metering water flow only.
It is a further object of this invention to provide means for automatic metering of a fine mist of water to the heat exchange portion of an air conditioner condenser in such a manner that a minimum volume of water is used in providing maximum heat transfer.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for automatic application of a minimum volume of water in the form of a fine mist to the heat exchange portion of an air conditioner condenser in accordance with the temperature of that heat exchange portion.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which reduces and minimizes the cost of operation of an air conditioner system, by improving the efficiency of heat rejection at the heat exchanger when introducing a mist of water thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automatic water distribution system with minimum complexity and high reliability at lower cost, by using components in a way not intended for such a purpose.
It is also an object to provide a system which by its simplicity can be readily added to an air conditioner by persons of average skill.
A further object is to provide corrosion resistance to the apparatus by sacrificial anode installation, using magnesium strip or rod.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in construction and usage in novel ways and the combination thereof, as will become more apparent from the following description.